Her Possessions
by sydneysaur
Summary: What's happened to Lucy? Why does Natsu feel like he's to blame? Will it be a tragedy or an almost tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail. There's no reason why this story is called "Her Possessions". I guess you could have your own reason. Also If anyone would like a request I could do one. I'm not that good, but if anyone else won't make one I'll make it. (My stories are usually better than this).

xxx

Tears ran down the fire mages face as he picked up a limp Lucy. Her body was lifeless in his arms. There was a sign of hope; he could feel a faint pulse. He left his Guild in a head to head battle for their lives to save just one.

xxx

Natsu ran a hand over the glossy keys. They held so many memories for him and the spirit mage. They were more than keys. They were friends.

He didn't know how to handle not being there to take the fatal blow Lucy received. It's his job to protect her. Though _he _was the only one who knew about that job.

Months ago they first met. Weeks ago they first hugged a bit to wantonly. Days ago they almost kissed. Hours ago they whispered I love you.

Clearly when Porlyusica noticed Natsu running towards her like a mad man with the girl tightly wrapped in his arms she understood how desperate he was to save her.

xxx

Lucy roamed around the white room. A frustrated look on her face. She didn't know how she was dressed in a "Juliet" style angelic dress. It felt almost like heaven.

The woman who look very similar to the younger girl stepped out from the bright light to speak with her.

A gasp came from Lucy's lips. Tears blurred her vision. "Mom!" She shrieked as she ran towards her mother.

She welcomed her daughter with open arms. A chuckle coming from her bright smile.

A few moments of reuniting Layla cleared her throat. "Lucy, dear, we have something to talk about."

Fear flashed across the daughter's face. "You're right. I have someone to talk to you about."

"Natsu isn't what we need to talk about . . ."

"But-but! I _need _to tell you about him!" Lucy argued.

Layla gave Lucy a glance. "I already know about Natsu! We don't have much time left. Your life is in danger. You were hit with very strong magic. I'm not sure if you'll live or not. It could sway either way."

The girl was taken aback. Like the breath was knocked out of her. "I-I have to get back to Natsu! This has to be a dream! Mom, please tell me I'll live!"

"Goodbye Lucy." Her mother said. Slowly the woman started to fade away.

The spirit mage fell towards the white mist you could call the ground. All hope seemed gone. Her life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to say I'm REALLY surprised with the reviews on my story. I didn't think it was good. Seriously thank you soooooooo much 3 Anything you need to say, want to suggest do it!

~X~

Lucy's breathing started to slow. She could it escaping from her mouth. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest. It was happening faster than she expected.

~X~

Natsu couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. It was _his _fault. He should've been right next to her. Never letting her go.

The journey started a couple of miles outside of Magnolia. Natsu found a job fighting off evil mages. He thought it would be easy.

Turned out to be a trap. They were robbers that team Natsu had previously captured a while back. Wanting revenge they decided to try and kill the team at any cost.

The leader shot a wave of his magic at Natsu. Lucy trying to be brave (and protect the fire mage) stepped in its path and was hit.

Time slowed. She started to fall. His arms caught her before she reached the ground.

He yelled for her to open her eyes.

When Lucy finally opened her eyes Erza and Gray had finished them off.

She started to cry when she noticed Natsu was crying.

It took her several tries to whisper a hoarse, "I love you."

"Luce, I love you! I love you so much!" Natsu managed to scream. "I've always loved you! I just wish I would've told you sooner!" **(This is how I imagined Natsu would react if he was about to loose Lucy)**

Lucy lost consciousness after that.

~X~

The air was cold. Breathing was painful for the golden haired beauty.

She knit her eyebrows together. What was that feeling? Like something was glowing inside of her.

"Luce…"

Did she just hear him speaking to her? Or was it her imagination?

"Luce… I need you right now."

That definitely had to be him.

"We all need you."

The glowing feeling started to accelerate.

"I have to have you in my life. I love you."

Lucy's eyesight was going blurry.

Then it all went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhhhhh! I started this one right after I finished the second chapter. I hate cliffhangers. It's short for a reason. (Though it might not be a good reason). I'm glad you all like it ^^

~X~

Spirit's have different energy flow from humans. Mages have a different energy flow from humans also. Spirit mages have the most unique of them all.

Since the dawn of time spirits have been around. A select few became the twelve great zodiac. The others were not as important, but still served the purpose of being there to help.

Only when humans and spirits had a strong bond was when keys came to be known. The spirit would give its life to the human. Friendship.

Many took this for granted. They started to use the spirits for horrible things. Making the spirits their slaves.

A few actually rose up and tried to stop this. No one succeeded.

Secretly some spirit mages planned to win over spirits to protect them from harm. These mages were not common.

Lucy is one of these mages. Though she does not know she is needed this way.

~X~

Porlyusica examined the girls' body. Her skin was pale. It felt cold to the touch. If this kept going she wouldn't last much longer.

"Can I do anything?"

The woman looked up at the boy who seemed to never leave.

"Please."

Sigh. "Her magic is weak. There's a way to transfer some, but the risks are high."

"I'll do anything for her to just be okay."

Begging always made her feel guilty. "It might be better if you have others to. The magic would be more distributive."

~X~

Natsu gathered up most of the guild.

Porlyusica was on edge. "Not this many people."

A few people were getting impatient. "Can we start?" Someone shouted.

"Humans . . ." Sigh. "Everyone gather around. You're going to need to lay a hand on her. Then I'll bring out a special lacrima."

Porlyusica set a yellow colored lacrima in Lucy's heart. Then she placed one hand on Lucy's wrist.

The others began to place a hand on her wherever they could.

Soon a shot of light electricity went through them. They could see the electricity go into the glowing lacrima then into Lucy.

The lacrima stopped glowing and it was removed.

"What now?" Natsu interrupted the silence.

"Now we wait."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail.

~X~

Thoughts played through his mind like a movie. If Lucy lived would they become a couple? Would they end up getting married? Would they have kids? Would he even want that?

Once she would open her eyes he'd best the first person she'd see. He would tell her he loves her.

Once she was strong enough he would take her out to celebrate. Maybe have a party at the guild.

Once they had some time only he'd gently kiss her and ask if she would be his lover. She might cry and say, "I've been waiting for this."

After a while of dating he'd propose. He already knew he wanted to be with Lucy the rest of his life.

Their wedding would be anything she wanted to be. Their honeymoon the same.

When they are ready they would have a kid. Maybe a few more after that.

They'd grow old together. Watching their friends and family grow.

This atleast was what Natsu wanted.

~X~

Lucy could feel it. Her magic was returning, but it felt slightly different. It felt like she was somewhat stronger now. The feeling was nice.

Her breathing wasn't as shallow now. It was steady.

The color was returning to her skin. She finally looked like she was only sleeping.

Fingers started to tap. Toes started to wiggle.

Natsu was startled. She was waking up.

"Luce. Come on! You can wake up!"

Looking at those brown eyes made him cry.

~X~

(8 months later).

Lucy was admiring the red ring on her left hand. Natsu was laughing at something Gray had said.

"Who would've knew that 8 months ago I almost died?" Lucy interrupted.

Natsu turned his face downward. "Well Luce I think it was for the best."

"How so?"

"If the accident didn't almost happened we would've never become a couple as fast as we did." He smirked.

"And we wouldn't have gotten married so early." She blushed at the memory of the wedding. They didn't even make it to the beginning of the reception.

"So now do you think that all that happened was for the best?" Erza asked from across the table.

Lucy thought. "If Natsu didn't make a move soon I would've ambushed him."

Gray scoffed. " I do not want to see an angry girl ambush a guy."

"Like Juvia did to you?"

The couple snickered at his flustered expression.

It was finally a bit peaceful in Magnolia.


End file.
